


Best Served Cold

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon exacts some pleasant revenge on Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written after only two episodes had aired. These events follow the episode “Bushwhacked”.  
> Thanks to Rick, for the beta.

Jayne rolled his head with a wince, slowly blinking his eyes open. It was obviously the bright lights over the medcot in the infirmary that were burning into his eyelids, but he had no recollection of making his way to the medical area, or why he would’ve needed to seek out treatment.

He groaned roughly, shifting to rub at his aching forehead, only to find his arm completely immobile. “What the fuck-...” Straining to raise his head, he blinked several times to clear his vision and stare at the padded leather straps buckled across his arms and legs, securing him firmly to the medcot at his wrists, elbows, ankles and thighs.

He jerked against the restraints with a growl. The last thing he remembered was wandering into the ship’s galley for a drink and the Doc saying he’d just made a fresh pot of coffee. He remembered cracking some joke and shoving the pantywaist aside. He scowled, concentrating on the memory. The scrawny little shit didn’t even get pissed, just sat back with a stupid little smile. He’d poured himself a cup and chugged it down fast enough to burn his tongue, though he wouldn’t give the Doc the satisfaction of showing how much it hurt. That’s when everything started to get a little blurry though. He remembered steadying himself on the table as the room started to spin, and that was it. Next thing was waking up here.

Son of a bitch! He renewed his struggle, thrashing wildly without success. “Where are you, you little bastard?” he thundered. “When I get my hands on you, you’re gonna wish you were dead!”

“Really?” Simon drawled as he stepped out from the corner into the mercenary’s line of sight. “That threat’s a little empty at this point, don’t you think?”

“Won’t be so empty when I’ve got my fists wrapped around your fuckin’ throat,” Jayne growled, still struggling against the straps.

“Now, now”, Simon tsked, shaking a finger under the mercenary’s nose, “I would’ve thought a man such as yourself would appreciate the well thought out effort behind my little revenge.”

“Revenge? What the fuck for?”

“Surely you can’t have forgotten already?”

“What? The suit? That was just a joke!”

Simon crossed his arms over his chest, smiling down at the man bound to the medcot. “Yes, well payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

Jayne scowled, relaxing into the bonds, realising struggling was getting him nowhere, only playing into whatever game the little bastard had planned. “Fine. Fun’s over, little man. We’re even all right? So let me loose. Now.”

“Oh, but Jayne, there’s so much more.”

“More?” The mercenary kept a bored tone in his voice, only his deep swallow reflecting the uneasiness behind his calm facade.

Simon turned away from Jayne to toy with some instruments on the counter, out of the bound man’s line of sight. “I’ve seen you watching the Captain’s ass,” he commented idly. “And I know you’ve been watching mine too.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, little man,” Jayne snorted. “Wishful thinking on your part.” He began struggling again in earnest, behind the Doctor’s back. “What use could I have for a pantywaist like you?”

“It’s rather interesting you should bring that up.” Simon turned to face Jayne again, a predatory grin darkening his features. “I’ve met men like you before, you know.” He slid his hand across Jayne’s thigh, just above the leather strap binding him to the medcot, rubbing his fingers against the bigger man’s sensitive inner thigh.

Jayne froze. “If you wanna keep those lily-white fingers of yours, you’ll get them off me. Now!”

Simon ignored the outburst, instead nudging his fingers deeper, sliding them slowly, closer and closer to the growing bulge at the junction of the mercenary’s thighs. “Big tough men. Men who use bullying and bravado to hide what they _really_ want.”

“Goddamn it, you little bastard! Let. Me. GO!!” Jayne thundered, squirming in his attempt to get away from the stirring caresses before his body betrayed the truth of the Doctor’s words any further.

“You want this, Jayne. We both know it.” Simon pushed up the shirt hiding his view of the mercenary’s broad chest. “Very nice,” he grinned, bunching the shirt under Jayne’s neck, leaving the wide expanse of his pectorals and belly exposed to Simon’s ministrations. “Sensitive?” he asked softly as he pinched one of the small nipples between his thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly.

Jayne bit his lip against the gasp of pleasure the Doctor’s rough gesture aroused, determined not to give the man the satisfaction.

Simon chuckled. “Not ready to admit it?”

“Fuck you!”

“But, that’s not what you _really_ want,” Simon grinned, sliding one hand lower and lower, following the thin trail of hair toward Jayne’s waistband. “ _This_ is what you like, isn’t it?”

“Jesus,” the big man groaned, shaking his head wildly side to side.

“Oh yes, you love it.” Long fingers worked at the fastenings of Jayne’s pants, repeatedly rubbing against the erection hidden there, straining for its freedom. “Submitting to the control of another man, especially one like me.” Simon curled his fingers around the big cock, pulling it free. “When was the last time you were this hot this quickly, Jayne?” he whispered into the mercenary’s ear. “When was the last time you gave in?”

“Never,” was the gritted response.

“Never gave in, or never willing to admit it?” Simon chuckled. “Doesn’t matter really.” He stepped away from the bound man to reach for the hypo laying, already prepared, on the counter. Pressing it against Jayne’s neck, he injected its contents directly into the bound man’s jugular.

“What the-...”

“You _will_ , Jayne. You’re gonna _beg_ me before I’m done.”

Jayne barked a sharp laugh. “After you had to drug me to make me want it? What’ll that prove except how desperate you are?”

“Not exactly, big man. That sweet little drug I just injected you with doesn’t cause desire, or even lower inhibitions. Sorry.” He curled his fingers around Jayne’s heated erection, drawing out a deep groan. “This is all you, your wants, your needs.”

Jayne fought to hold still, to keep from thrusting into the Doctor’s knowing touch. “Then what the hell was it, ya bastard?”

“Useful little drug... it delays orgasm. You’ll still want it, of course. You’ll _ache_ for it.”

Jayne shifted as much as he was able, the ache in his groin intensifying with each word the Doctor murmured.

“Feeling it already?” Simon chuckled. “You need to come, don’t you?” He worked his hand deeper into Jayne’s pants, toying with the heavy balls still hidden there. “They’re so full, aren’t they? Ready to burst?”

A strangled moan was all that escaped Jayne’s throat in answer. Little son of a bitch was right. Knew just how to play him like a fucking violin. He could feel the fire in his blood growing, his body already aching for release.

He squeezed his eyes shut only to shoot them open with a startled yelp as he felt the first clamp snap closed over his left nipple. Bound, unable to move, he could only watch as Simon slowly reached to center a second clamp over his right nipple, before its bite jolted through his entire body, his cock jumping in response.

Simon tweaked at the small metal clamps, producing sharp tugs in Jayne’s tender flesh, each one seeming to pull directly on his throbbing groin.

Jayne clamped his lips shut, biting back the groan that was vibrating in his chest.

“So determined,” Simon chuckled. He rubbed his thumb against the bulging veins on the underside of Jayne’s erection. “How badly does it ache, big man? How much do you need to come?”

“Please,” Jayne whispered, though whether it was a plea to stop or a plea for more even he wasn’t sure.

Simon blew a soft puff of air across the wet head of the mercenary’s towering erection. “You’re ready to admit it?”

Jayne groaned, shifting under the straps, attempting to arch toward the mouth so tormentingly close to his aching organ. “Let me come,” he growled, “before I fuckin’ explode!”

“You have a way with begging, big man,” Simon laughed. With a flick of his fingers, he knocked both clamps off the mercenary’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Jayne gasped. Fire burned through his chest as the blood throbbed back into his abused nipples with the same pounding beat that pulsed through his groin. His entire body thrummed with the need for release. Beyond pride, beyond bravado, all that was left was pure, desperate need. “Please, Doc,” he gasped.

“Please what, Jayne?” Simon asked with a blank look.

“I need to fucking come, that’s what!” Jayne growled.

Simon merely arched a dark brow.

“Please, okay?” Jayne rolled his eyes. “Let me come. Please,” he gritted, his entire body trembling with need.

“Anytime you’re ready, big man,” Simon grinned, releasing the straps around the mercenary’s thighs.

Free to thrust into the tight fist that closed around his aching erection, Jayne began a quick rhythm, moving in time with Simon’s sure grip, grunting with each movement, climbing closer and closer to sweet release.

“Do it, big man,” Simon whispered. “Come for me.”

With a cry of pure pleasure, Jayne climaxed, his seed spilling across Simon’s fingers and his own belly.

“Good boy,” Simon grinned. Leaving the mercenary where he lay, the Doctor stepped over to the sink, washing the semen from his own hands before taking a wet cloth to clean up Jayne, straightening his clothes. The big man was already snoring softly by the time Simon unbuckled the remaining straps securing him to the medcot.

Mal stuck his head through the infirmary doorway. “You done?”

Simon grinned at Mal, nodding. “All done.”

“He okay?” the Captain nodded toward the sleeping mercenary.

“Fine. It was actually a delayed release sedative that I gave him. Between that and the orgasm he just had, he’ll be out for a couple hours.” Simon stepped over to the infirmary’s security camera, pulling the vid disc and replacing it with a new blank. At Mal’s inquiring look he shrugged. “Insurance. I doubt I’ll be having any further trouble with the big man, but it pays to be cautious.” Securing the disc in a locked drawer, Simon turned back to the Captain. “C’mon, you can help me get him back to his quarters.”

Fifteen minutes of struggling through the cramped corridors of Serenity with their burden led them to Jayne’s quarters. Dropping the man’s slumbering form onto his cot, Mal bent at the waist, holding his side as he gasped for breath. “You’ve got to quit drugging him. He’s too big for us to always be dragging his heavy ass around the ship.”

Simon shrugged. “He only got what he deserved.”

Mal grinned, standing straight again. “Well, remind me to stay on your _good_ side,” he chuckled as he headed back out to the corridor.

Simon grinned widely, “You might have more fun with my wicked side,” he laughed, punctuating the comment with a sharp swat on the Captain’s ass as they stepped out, closing the door behind them.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jayne mumbled into his pillow, dissolving again into snores and dreams of sweet submission.


End file.
